Funk Soul
Stats: *Power: 73% *Agility: 82% *Stamina: 66% *Funk: 99% *Specials: The Funky Chicken Crusher, The Humpty Dance Hassle *Signature Moves: Footloose Flatner, Flashdance Fury, Moonwalk Masher *Deadliest Moves: Old School Slam, Retro Rammer, Techno Timer ---- Bio Born in Columbus, Mississipi. The young Anthony Aaron Joseph Knight lived with his father after his mother died of a heart attack, his intrest was in funk and rock 'n' roll music, his favorite artist with funk music is James Brown, and his favorite artist with rock n roll music is Elvis Presley. Listening to all the music of James and Elvis inspired Anthony to start on a music career, he made a band with his two brothers Jacob and Ryan, and his dad as there manager, they named there band Funk Soul. Going from small town band playing for childrens birthday parties, Funk Soul got a message for a record deal, Funk Soul then went on to a famous funk & rock 'n' roll band. Funk Soul was going big. Then Anthony got a call from a TWF agent, he figured if he could join the Dexteras. Anthony had to choose either live as a funk and rock legend or start a new as a thumb wrestler, it took some time and he joined The Dexteras. To stil show his love for funk and rock 'n' roll, his wrestler name became Funk Soul. Profile Leaving the life as a hit band with his brother and dad was a tough decision to make, but Funk Soul will make sure that it was the right decision. Using the power of funk and rock 'n' roll to his advantage helps Funk Soul break out some moves and fast punches. It ain't easy taking on a top contender of the Sinistras, but with the power of music on his side, Funk Soul will show those Sinistras a powerhouse thumb, old school style! Quotes *A Thank You, Thank You Very Much Funky TWF Fans! *Alright sonny, let's boogey! *You can't stop the power of FUNK! Career Funk Soul's funky career started against the samba loving Sinistra N Fuego. It was an all out battle of spice and funk, but in the end, N Fuego's Forbidden Dance couldn't handle The Funky Chicken Crusher. His next match-up was against The Lost Viking. The Viking couldn't land a hit with Funk moving around the ring dancing. The Lost Viking got angry and used The Berserker Fury. Funk Soul was on the ropes but wouldn't loose and beat the viking with The Humpty Dance Hassle! Funk Soul's next opponent was Billy Batboy, Billy was to easy to beat up and Funk Soul was confident that this was an easy victory, but when he gets too comfortable, Billy summons Leatherwing and Funk Soul goes down. Funk then decideds to end it with The Footloose Flatner! Created Facts *He is friends with Wasabi, James Montgomery Flag, Radical Randy, and Unit 19G. *He talks much like Elvis Presley and sings like James Brown. *Funk Souls fashion is much like the 1980's look. ---- Created Facts:--Ace Infinity 07:44, November 21, 2009 (UTC)